


Not the Wallet

by elwon, slifer_the_sky_noodle



Series: Canon AU's [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slifer_the_sky_noodle/pseuds/slifer_the_sky_noodle
Summary: “You can stay here... But it’s gonna cost you...” Jason says, all casual but with a look in his eyes that promises something wicked.“What do you mean it’s gonna cost me? What do you want from me?” Dick says, his voice ice cold, already taking out his wallet.





	Not the Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a group fic from the JayDick discord, several of us wrote it over a couple of days, based out of a desire for top!Jason in Titansverse and on the tumblr post of "can you believe that jason todd is dick grayson’s sugar daddy literally gave him the safe house to stay what next???" by soilderdanvers.
> 
> Shout out to Slifer and Cherry, who wrote significant portions of this!

“You can stay here. But it’s gonna cost you...” Jason says, all casual but with a look in his eyes that promises something wicked.

“What do you mean it’s gonna cost me? What do you want from me?” Dick says, his voice ice cold, already taking out his wallet. 

“Not that.” Jason grabs the wallet out of Dick’s hands and throws it away behind him. "Spread them." 

“What did you just say?” Dick’s eyes open wide and his cheeks turn pink. 

“The safe house comes with a cost, bro.” Jason shrugs, like he doesn’t make the rules. 

“Spread what, _Jason_?” Dick’s voice is blank now but his narrowed eyes are dangerous. 

"I think you know..." Jason leans closer and places a hand on Dick. 

“What the _fuck_?” Dick’s face goes red, and he jerks away from Jason.

“ _Spread them._ ” Jason says, getting right up in Dick’s face, and Dick stumbles back, only to fall on the couch in a sprawl, his legs spreading despite himself. Jason moves to stand between Dick’s legs. "That's all you're good for.” Dick flushes angrily, opening his mouth to tell Jason he can fuck off, but Jason interrupts him. "Be a good boy, Dickie." Dick’s mouth clamps shuts his mouth the moment Jason puts his knee right _there_. 

Dick jolts, knowing there are cameras on them right now. It’s Bruce’s safe house after all, and he stares up at Jason confused. “W-what are you doing?” His voice cracks at the tail end because Jason’s putting pressure on his groin. Oh fuck, what is Bruce sees this? Well, _fuck him_ anyway. He went and replaced Dick without one fucking word.

Jason leans in his space, one hand sliding up under his shirt, mouth by his ear, “Just taking what I’m owed.” Dick's been so touch starved lately that he's leaning into it despite himself. Jason catches Dick’s nipples, pinching them and pulling them. Under his shirt and Dick kind of melts, a ragged sound escaping his throat. He’s trying to form the word stop, but Jason has diverted his attention to biting and kissing down his neck, while his hands continue to play with Dick’s chest. Dick's spreading his legs without even thinking about it.

“Not so tough now, are you?” Jason says, so damn smug. 

Dick opens his mouth to shoot vitriol back at him, but Jason chooses that moment to bite down _hard _. “W-w-why do you want _this_ for payment?” He sounds out of breath and his voice wavers while Jason alternates between sucking dark marks all over his neck and collarbones./p> __

__"Why wouldn't I? Have you any idea how pretty you look right now?" Jason says, detecting the confusion in Dick’s voice._ _

____

____

Dick’s eyes get dark, but not in a good way, even though his flush gets deeper. That’s something he’s heard all his life, it doesn’t mean anything, _especially_ not coming from his replacement. “No” his voice is flat, hands and curled into the couch, knuckles white. It’s not like he wanted this anyway, stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Grayson.

"You were Robin! Do you have any idea what it's like to grow up in Gotham knowing you're around?" Jason says, staring down at Dick, his face in a snarl.

“And what’s Robin? _A glorified shield for the Bat, right_?” Dick’s lips curl back over his teeth. The hurt he’s been suppressing since Jason got here bleeds into his tone, but that doesn’t matter. He knows what Jason wants from him now, and it’s nothing new. 

"Having Robin himself all wrecked below me is quite a sight." Jason smirks, not answering the question in the slightest. "I'm gonna make you mine. Not Robin, or the Bat's. _Mine_.”

“I’m not Robin anymore, or did you miss the memo when you _replaced_ me! And I’m not yours, I don’t belong to anyone!” He’s angry now, the flush spreading from his face to his neck and chest. Half of it from arousal, the other half from anger. Who the fuck does this kid think he is? 

"When I make you come, will you still believe you belong to no one?" Jason grins wolfishly, and Dick thinks his face cannot get any hotter, but it does. 

“That means nothing. It’s just physical stimulation.” Dick tries for haughty and cold, but he doesn’t think he reaches the mark. Not with how Jason is looking at him, how his hands are skating over his skin lightly like he’s something precious, worth keeping. Like something Bruce didn’t think he was... 

And then Jason dives in for a kiss and Dick's expecting it to be all teeth and dominance but it's gentle, almost sweet, like Jason wants to treasure it Jason’s right hand cards through his hair, tangling in the locks at his name while the other rests low on his abdomen. Dick melts into the gentle kiss. 

"You ready for my fingers?" Jason says quietly, and Dick... Can’t remember the last time sometime kissed him this softly. It makes everything fuzzy. Just the slide of Jason’s lips against his, the heat pressed against him, and the hand creeping down into his boxers. When Jason’s calloused fingers wrap around Dick’s cock, he moans. Even touching him there, Jason is gentle. Jason huffs a laugh against Dick’s swollen lips, eyes dark with desire. “Feelin’ a little desperate, Dickie? You're a mess already, even though we just began." Dick tilts his head back, panting, eyes partially open. “Aww,” Jason coos “Nobody takes the time to really touch you, do they?” With that statement hanging between them, Jason tightens his fist and strokes. Pressing his thumb on the head of Dick’s cock, making Dick’s hips jump.

Once Jason’s sure Dick isn’t going anywhere, he manoeuvres them so he can remove Dick’s pants and underwear off, and then get his legs spread on either side of his hips. “Look at you, can’t wait for me to put something in you, can you?” It seems like Jason can’t help it, it’s who he is. Not even this gets in the way of it. Before Dick can even sneer back at him, Jason’s bending down and biting marks into Dick’s inner thighs, while one hand grabs the lube he was carrying in his own back pocket. He hikes one of Dick’s legs over his shoulder, and he can see Jason quietly marvelling at his flexibility, at how he took it with no problem. Jason swallows, spreading Dick’s cheeks and licks his lips like all the saliva in his mouth has all dried up. “Oh, _Dick_. Look at your sweet pink hole.” Dick makes a sound like he’s being gutted, hips jerking up. "Such a cute pink hole you have here, has somebody had the chance to fuck it? Mmmm?"

At the new filth spewing from Jason’s lips, Dick can’t help but try and pant out “N-no. No one... Nnggh!” The look on Jason face is one like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Like the thought that no one, _no one_ had ever had Dick Grayson on his back, ready for their fingers up his little pink hole? Is just wrong. Maybe even criminal. It makes Dick shudder, and pant harder. That Jason thinks that he’s that hot is... strangely touching.

As soon as Dick’s finished panting, Jason slides one lubed finger in, straight to the first knuckle. Dick can see the determination in his eyes, that he wants to make this so good for Dick’s first time bottoming.. "You’re making the sweetest noises baby, I can’t believe I’m your first in this." 

Damn if Jason’s not hitting his praise kink right on its head. Dick’s cock jumps, pre gathering at the head and sliding down the length slowly. 

“Breathe, Dickie.” Jason pushes the first finger up to its last knuckle, and wriggles it around. Dick’s open mouth panting is keeping Jason on his toes. "Such a sweet melody you’re singing pretty bird." 

Dick flushes, eyes closing in embarrassment. “Fuck, fuck off!”

Jason laughed, a smirk tugging at his lips. “What? Don’t like what I have to say about you?” A second finger joins the first before Dick can even take a breath. “Relax bro, I got you.” Dick sneers weakly at him, and then jolts upwards, eyes wide and jaw dropping open as Jason does _something_ with the two fingers that are inside him. “From your reaction, I found your prostate. Enjoy it, bro.” Dick sees the wicked gleam in his replacement’s eyes before Jason begins to assault that spot mercilessly. Hard and precise, only two fingers and no more so that Dick will start begging to be filled with Jason's cock. 

Jason stares down at Dick, who’s biting his lip so hard a trickle of blood was making its way down his chin. Jason’s free hand shoots to Dick’s throat, tilting his head backwards. “Ah, ah, Grayson. I want to _hear you_. All the pretty sounds you make with my fingers up your hole.” Dick groans, turning his face to press his cheek into the couch. Jason pursed his lips. “Z’at so? Alright, I can play your game, bro.” Jason stops moving his fingers, and Dick let loose a whine that makes his ears heat up. Dick doesn’t... He doesn’t normally sound like this.

He can barely hear Jason over the sound of the blood rushing through his ears. “Fuck you!” 

When Jason refuses to move his fingers, Dick curls one leg around his neck and whacks him in the back of the head with his foot. Jason jerks, an angry sneer sliding over his face, about to say something cruel when he hears Dick moan loudly. Apparently his kick had made Jason move, and in turn, move his fingers inside Dick. “Sneaky Grayson, sneaky.” Anger seemingly forgotten, Jason leans in close to the man beneath him. “I want to you beg for it. Until you can’t beg anymore.”

Dick flushes, panting, rolling his hips in little circles to move Jason’s fingers. “J-Jason...” 

“Yeah, bro?” Jason perks up, leaning in closer to Dick, a smile on his mouth, eyes holding anticipation for Dick’s begging. 

“Fuck you.” Dick spits, jerking his hips up and curling his other leg around Jason’s hip to move himself to get those fingers deeper.

“Ha!” Jason laughs, letting Dick use his body for a moment, then shoving his legs off him. “Alright, alright. But you’re gonna come from just this, yeah? Gonna come from just my fingers up your hole, mmm, Grayson?” 

Dick stares up at him, mouth open. The moment is tense, before Jason starts moving his fingers faster and harder than he has before. In seconds, he has Dick gripping the couch with both hands, trying to keep the moans in, legs tight around Jason, trying to keep from pushing back onto his fingers. “C’mon baby, let go for me. _Let go_!” 

And Dick does. He tosses his head back and releases all the sounds that he’s been withholding, and let his hips rock with Jason’s thrusts. He can’t lie to himself, this feels _good_. Jason’s spewing praise from his lips, about how good Dick’s taking it, how pretty he looks, how awesome it is to have him underneath Jason. It’s all coiling to a point where Dick can’t stop the tears that pool in his eyes, nor the ones that slip down his cheeks. Dick catches himself moaning “Please, please, please...” while Jason jabs his prostate relentlessly. 

“C’mon, Dick, _c’mon _...” Jason tells him and it hits Dick like a kick to the face, heat ripping through his body. His come lands on his abdomen, his chest, and a little on his chin. Jason doesn’t stop his fingers, and Dick whines at the oversensitivity.__

____

____

By the time Jason finally pulls his fingers out of Dick, he's panting hard. When he starts thrusting between Dick's cheeks, he's torn between enjoying the chest deep groans that escape from Jason's mouth and wanting him inside his lose and empty hole. Every time he thrusts he catches Dick's rim, and the thought that it would be so easy for him to slip inside if Dick just changes the angle of his hips is intoxicating.

“God, you really want me back inside you, don't you?" Jason laughs. "Damn Dickie, who would have thought you were such a slut for this?" Dick's about to snarl a protest when Jason interrupts him. "Oh, right. Me. But sorry, dude, I'm not gonna raw you. I'm gonna come all over your best _asset_. And then you get to do the walk of shame with my come dripping down your thighs." Dick's not even sure what he's feeling now, except that it's desperate and way more intense than he expected. Dick's moving his hips now, trying to chase the tip of Jason's cock so he can slip in so easily, but each time he does, Jason laughs and cruelly pulls back. "You want it? Beg for it, bro." 

"Fuck, fuck me, please Jason, I want your cock!" Dick can feel the tears well up, it's humiliating to have to beg, but god if it's not making him want it _more_. "Please, please!" Dick's pleading but Jason just stares down at him with that amused smirk that Dick _hates_. 

"Oh, bro, you're gonna have to do better than that." Jason squeezes his hips hard and Dick moans high and cracked until he feels like he's losing his mind. His hands clench in the soft material of the couch and something inside him snaps. He flings his arms down, grabbing Jason's shoulders and twisting until Jason's on his back and Dick slams himself into his lap, reaching down to grab his cock and aim it where he needs it. 

"I need it so bad. I wanna feel it inside me!" Dick sinks down and stifles a small sob as that emptiness is chased away. "Fuck me!”

“God damn, dude. You want it so bad, you take it." Jason groans, and Dick's sobbing now as he bounces himself on Jason's cock, making little punched out noises every time his prostate is slammed into. 

"I'm gonna come again, oh fuck, Jason, come inside me. I wanna be dirty." Dick babbles, not even aware of what he's saying really. Jason grabs his hips tightly and helps him ride, hard and rough, faster and faster until Dick's coming again, shooting high up onto his chest. Jason's hands keep him moving, and he blinks through bleary eyes to look down and Jason's smug fucking smirk again, only to see it transform to one of concentration as he feels Jason jerk up into him, filling him with his come.

Dick's exhausted, and it's all he can do to stop himself from tipping over onto Jason and going boneless. "Fuck, Dickie, you're one hell of a ride. We need to do that again, as soon as possible." 

"Nnnngh." Dick mumbles as Jason pulls him down to lie on the couch, arms still around him. Thinking's too hard right now. He wants to sleep in those warm arms and not worry anymore.

"Oh man, I need a beer. And I really gotta take a picture to remember this. That's ok, right, bro?" Jason whispers in his ear. 

"Wha--ver..." Dick sighs, only to hear the clicking and shutter sound of a phone camera. But he doesn't care right now. He's warm and well fucked out and too sleepy to move. 

"This was the best day ever." He hears Jason says as Dick finally slips into a real true sleep.


End file.
